Planet New Berlin
On New Berlin, the capitol of Rheinland, day and night each last for nearly a standard year, with the nightside of the planet being plunged into frigid, bitter winter, and the dayside a more temperate summer in which temperatures hover above the freezing point. Despite this potentially hostile environment, New Berlin is very close to the abundant natural resources of the Walker Nebula and so became the first planet settled by the Rheinland people. After the economic collapse brought about by the 80-Years War with the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) and the subsequent Popular Revolution in 702 AS, New Berlin became a society of marked contrasts. As millions try to recover from years of economic mismanagement and political scandal, the black markets of Rheinland boom while the underground clubs and cabarets of New Berlin are rumored to provide anything -- for a price. infocard *LOCATION: New Berlin system *OWNER: Rheinland Police *DIAMETER: 18,207 km. *MASS: 7.11 x 10e24 kg. *TERRAIN: Ice *TEMPERATURE: -73°C to 1°C *ESCAPE VELOCITY: 14.22 km/sec Ships Selling *Rheinland 72-ARKM-G3 Banshee Light Fighter *Rheinland 203-ARM-B5 Humpback Freighter *Civilian CTE-3000 Falcon Heavy Fighter Commodities Buying *Artifacts - $1,012 *Cardamine - $1,350 *Gold - $1,190 Commodities Selling *Consumer Goods - $150 *Diamonds - $396 *Engine Components - $225 *Food Rations - $30 *H-Fuel - $150 *Light Arms - $280 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $900 *Mining Machinery - $120 *Oxygen - $5 *Water - $15 Guns For Sale *Stealthblade Mk I *Flamecurse Mk I *Hornviper Mk I *Firekiss Mk I Turrets For Sale *Stealthblade Turret Mk I *Hornviper Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine News CHANCELLOR CONDEMNS BERLIN LIFESTYLE: NEW BERLIN -- The Chancellor sharply criticized the black markets and cabarets that have become commonplace on New Berlin. "We must learn to live wholesome lives even in times of economic uncertainty and civil strife," he stated in the televised speech delivered yesterday. Many interpreted it as an attempt to address the planet's rapidly rising Cardamine problem, blamed by some on the Junkers. TODAY IS EMPEROR PAUSBECK'S DAY: NEW BERLIN -- This Pausbeck's Day is of special significance because it marks the 500-year anniversary of the disaster that destroyed Muleheim. After spending millions to outfit the Ring with mirrors in the hopes of reflecting the sun's energy onto the dark side of New Berlin, Emperor Pausbeck's contraption fired a beam that was effectively an orbital laser strike on the city of Muleheim. Every year since it has become tradition to do something foolish for Pausbeck's Day, so what are you going to do? OPINION DIVIDED ON LATEST TAX LAW: NEW BERLIN -- The Rheinland government announced that the old tax codes are being thrown out and rewritten. "We are going to start from scratch," an anonymous government source reported. Many of Rheinland's citizens feel that the taxes imposed upon them are unfair in light of the economic turmoil facing the colony, and the Reichstag agrees. There are still skeptics out there, but who can blame them? "I've heard this all before," one interviewee uttered. This will be the third time in four years that the tax code has been revised. Category:Planets Category:Rheinland Systems